villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jimmy Pegorino
'James "Jimmy" Pegorino '''is a character in the ''Grand Theft Auto series who appears as the secondary antagonist of Grand Theft Auto IV. He is also mentioned in The Lost and Damned. Jimmy was the boss of the Alderney based Pegorino Crime Family, which he took over after his father died. He is looked down upon by the Liberty City based Mafia organizations and is unable to get a seat on The Commission. Biography Early life Jimmy Pegorino was born in Alderney City, Alderney. His father was the founder of the Pegorino Family, an Italian-American faction that was highly disrespected by all of the crime families from Liberty City. Jimmy was arrested for theft three times during the mid 1970s. At some point in his life, he married Angie, and they had a son together. Taking control over the family Eventually, Jimmy gained leadership over the Pegorino Family, and he desperately wanted to join The Commission, despite his organization being incredibly weak. He sought to impress The Commission by doing favours for them, such as allowing the Pavano Crime Family to operate in Alderney. Jimmy also thought it would be a good idea to anonymously weaken the Ancelotti Crime Family whilst improving his own, in order to prove that he is able to run a stable organization. He learned that a leader shouldn't place value on his employees until they either impress him (like Phil Bell) or, ironically, become a threat to him because of their greed (like Ray Boccino). Jimmy's biological son had committed suicide, and he then accepted his bodyguard Anthony Corrado as a son in nature. Unbeknownst to Angie, Pegorino has a young mistress who lives in an apartment in Acter. Later life In 2008, Phil recommended Niko Bellic's services to Jimmy. He first had Niko watch over a deal he was having with members of the Pavano Family. The deal was a set-up, and Jimmy's personal bodyguards were killed by the Pavanos, and his tribute was stolen. Niko rescued Jimmy, and chased a group of remaining of the remaining thugs to get Jimmy's money back. In retaliation to the Pavano's betrayal, Jimmy later sent Niko to follow a couple of Pavano mobsters to a crew meeting at the Auto Eroticar dealership and kill them all. Jimmy stated that they were going to war with the Pavanos. Later on, the police began to thoroughly investigate his "businesses", leading Jimmy to believe that several of his employees had become police informants. Jimmy initially suspected Niko and threatened him with a shotgun, but was convinced otherwise and then ordered him to kill Anthony Corrado. Corrado, who was confirmed to have worn a wire, suffered a heart attack after talking with Jimmy over the phone, but survived and received police protection in the hospital until Niko eliminated him. Believing several other members had turned states, Jimmy ordered Niko to kill Ray Boccino. GTA IV Endings In the game's finale, Jimmy orders Bellic to take part in a heroin deal with Niko's nemesis, Dimitri Rascalov. and was promised a great deal of money. Niko is unsure whether to comply and be paid or take his revenge, and his final decision is left to the player. Deal Niko and Phil are betrayed by Dimitri, forcing them to fight through the warehouse and steal the money. Jimmy became very happy and saying Niko good luck with the money. A hired assassin targeting Niko sent by Dimitri accidentally kills Roman Bellic at the wedding (and is counter-killed). Niko tracked down the duo with help from Little Jacob, right before Dimitri betrayed and killed Jimmy, saying he "didn't work this hard to share the spoils of a victory". Dimitri was chased down and killed by Niko on Happiness Island soon after. Revenge Niko rebels and kills Dimitri, Jimmy's organization becomes nothing. He personally attempts to kill Niko at Roman and Mallorie's wedding, but accidentally kills Kate McReary. Niko later tracks down and kills Jimmy with help from Roman and Little Jacob. After chasing and shooting him down, Niko told him that the Commission thought he was a "fat fucking joke". Niko begins to walk away, Jimmy raises his gun to try and kill Niko, but before he can Niko shoots Jimmy in the head with an Assault Rifle. Trivia *His favorite radio stations are Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 and Fusion FM, suggesting his favorite genre is Jazz, and he will respond positively if it is turned on in a car. *Jimmy Pegorino is the only person to be a major antagonist under the player's choice. Category:Rich Villains Category:Mobsters Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Murderer Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Bullies Category:Friend of the hero Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Gunmen Category:In love villains Category:Old Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:On & Off Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Betrayed villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Paternal Villains Category:Delusional Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Power Hungry